Night Falling
by deliverygirl
Summary: Why Wolfram can't sleep ?[yuuram]


Night falling…

It was a night of an uncommon insomnia He watched through the window as the moonlight slightly bounced upon the freezing bedroom. He wanted to pull off the covers though, feeling that slender arm surround him around the pale and exposed shoulders. Wolfram didn't like to take advantage on the situation of an unconscious king. But this one was so hard not to. Yuuri kept making smooth and warm sighs around his neck. He rolled over to see if the precocious boy would react to his actions. Yuuri startled him, snuggling closer and embracing the fair prince.

"Yuuri…"he mumbled, and became all more anxious seeing that their lips were just a few inches apart. His cheeks no longer distinguished from a scarlet flower. He couldn't keep his trail of thought rational at this point, observing that Yuuri had moved on, slipping his left hand to his waist and trying to lock the other boy up with his legs. Wolfram was clearly freaking out, and went out for desperate solution. "YUURI!" he screamed, scaring the black haired boy in front of him. "EH!" the Japanese boy suddenly woke up and realized what was going on, sitting up and crawling away from the enraged and flustered blond mazoku.

"Whatever it was that I was doing, I'm truly sorr…"he hesitated finishing the sentence when he saw the young prince roll over his eyes and push the covers to hide his expression of sadness. Yuuri crawled over, still keeping a safe distance. "Wolf…I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to …err…" he paused as he got flushed with the memory "…I didn't mean to…touch you, Wolf." he expected a violent reply from his fiancé, but instead heard a cold and strange response. "It's okay, Yuuri, now go back to sleep" he opened up his eyes, cocking an eyebrow and bringing down the arms that were in a defensive position.

"Ano, Wolf…Are you okay?" in a muffled voice, Wolfram tried to answer "Yes, Yuuri, now just sleep. I'm tired" Yuuri felt an anger flutter through his body, frowning deeply and approaching the prince's nest. He uncovered his disguise, only to find a sadden figure sobbing with the delicate hands clutching the blanket as only piece for protection. Yuuri was shocked with the image of a fragile Wolfram, tears falling down from those precious emerald eyes. Yuuri tried to reach for Wolfram's moist cheek, but was pulled away. The prince's wide and glistened eyes were hurt beyond repair at this time, and Yuuri jut begun to fall apart with that scene. His heart was aching. He didn't want to see Wolfram suffer like that. Wolfram broke the spell the king was on

"STOP STARING, hennachoko! Get OUTTA HERE!" Yuuri felt his heart being torn apart, piece by piece, misunderstanding those suffocating feelings. He stopped his thoughts, scratching the back of his head with a fun look. "Why are you laughing, hennachoko? Am I so amusing to you in this condition?" Wolfram yelled with a nervous and enraged stare waiting for Yuuri to react. Yuuri posted his hand over his chin, thoughtful, doing the worst impersonation of Conrad possible. "You know, this is my room, Wolfram." He laughed about his own joke, only to find that he was laughing alone. "Yes…That's absolutely correct. I'm sorry for disturbing you, Heika. I promise I won't do it again. Now, if you excuse me" Wolfram pinned up and searched the ground with his feet to find his sleepers. The cold air tensed up Yuuri, leaving him speechless. His black bangs falling to his face to hide the exhausted figure.

While scaring away the other set of tears that threatened to fall down with the sleeve of his girlish nightgown, Wolfram heard a sudden bump and some footsteps in his direction just to be surprised by two strong arms, preventing him from further moves. Wolfram still had his eyes widened, when Yuuri whispered in his ears, caressing his golden locks with his nose. "Wolf, please, come back to bed." Yuuri himself couldn't believe his own words, trembling but not wanting to let go of the other boy. "Please." He mumbled silently. Wolfram was even more startled when he felt his collarbone cold, as if it was raining inside the castle. "Yuuri, are you crying?" he turned, trying to juggle between arms. He lifted Yuri's face, finding a disturbing view; redden eyes and a miserable smile on his face.

" What is it, Yuuri? Don't you want to sleep alone? A bed all to yourself" he started with a slight scent of bitterness in his speech, frowning a little but melting to the depressed look of the king. He was caught by surprise when Yuuri cleared the smile, looked down and then gazed into his emerald eyes, with a serious expression." I don't care. I just don't want you to sleep alone anymore." The young mazoku's eyes were once again full of tears, but his smile never faded away. Not even when Yuuri pressed kindly his lips against the beautiful boy, earning a shiver down the spine and a moan from the blond prince, deepening the kiss with his tongue. He didn't know why he had always pushed away these burning feelings, now being consummated. He just knew that he had taken way too long time." I'm sorry, Wolf" he kissed the blond, still blushing. Wolfram took his hand while Yuuri conducted him back to bed. They exchanged kisses through the night as the moon fell down the mountains, and the stars were their only witness.

Author's note: sorry if there are any typos…my English is a bit rusty.


End file.
